Save Me
by Singing-Love-Songs-In-The-Rain
Summary: When Nina Finally re-enters the life of Anubis housemates, it isn't simply because she misses them. Oh, no. Nina Martin is dying and only a certain group of friends can save her. With college, love shapes that go far beyond a triangle, and dying soul, what will Nina do? And just how far will she go to save herself? Rated T. -Cookie
1. Chapter 1

Fabian could hear the pebbles under his feet as he walked. Outside was dark and the only source of light was the moon. He thought about his kiss with Mara earlier and couldn't but think, happy as they may be, something was wrong. For a split second he thought it was because he wasn't with Nina, but then he felt ridiculous about it since he hasn't seen Nina in over a year. It was wrong to think of her of her as his only love. He needed to move on. He walked for a few more minutes before hearing soft sobs coming from a girl on a bench. Clad in only her knee-high dress and remarkably high heels, she was also shivering, making her sobs ragged.

Fabian reached the bench and sat down next to her. Her dark red and copper blonde ombre waves hid her face from view. Fabian took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it on her shoulders. "No. Take it back. We don't even know each other." The girl said, even though she made no attempt move it. "Nah, you can wear it. You might get sick if you don't." She pulled in shaky breath. "Why do you care?" He laughed softly before muttering a word that sounded a lot like "feisty". "Because I'm human." He answered. "What's got you in such a funk?" Fabian said, asking a question of his own. "My ex." She answered bitterly. "Ah," Fabian started with a nod of his head. "Boy problems?" She turned to face him but then turned back to staring at the tree in front of them. "What makes you so quick to assume it's a boy?" Fabian disregarded her question and said, "So girl problems?" She laughed. It was a small and fragile and music to Fabians ears, but it was a melody he knew he had heard before.

"Nah, I was just messing with your head. I left last year because there were complications and while I was gone he got a new girlfriend. It's not that I didn't expect him. Hell, I told him to move on. But it hurt seeing him kiss another girl, cause last time we saw each other face to face he said he could never possibly love anyone else. And now we're gonna be in the same college sitting in the same rooms with the same friends, I don't know if I can handle that you know?" As she talked Fabian couldn't help but think of similar they're situations were; only he'd be on the opposite side of the fence as her. Her voice sounded so familiar that his brain had come up a slightly possible scenario. "You said you left. You came back for him." "Yeah, I watched him graduate. I was hoping to be his graduation present. But I was a too late."

The voice still sounded like it had been whispered in his ear a million times before. His curiosity got the best of him when he put his hand out and pushed the red curls behind her ear. She turned to look at him before her eyes went as wide as the moon that glowed brightly in the sky. "Fabian." His name tumbled softly from her deep and dark lips. A smile covered his features and before he could get a grip on his emotions his hand was in her dark red hair, her body was pressed to his and they were kissing. And she was kissing _back. _An eternity passed by before Fabian pulled away breathless. She stared at him but he was examining her to see if she had changed. Save for the dark red hair that curled down mid back and then turned copper blonde and cascaded down to less than an inch before her hips. Though it was strange, he like the way the colors blended and how they looked on her. Other than that she was still Nina. And according to her, _his _Nina.

But it hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized that he wasn't her Fabian.

"You kissed me! How could you kiss me?" She was towering over him while she stood up and he was still seated. He stood up and though she was taller with the suicidal looking heels he still could look down at her. "If you'd like I could show you." He whispered to her. He mentally slapped himself for suggesting that they could kiss again when his not-yet-girlfriend who he had swapped DNA with barely thirty minutes ago was a mere school building away. (The school building was actually rather large but he was had still kissed two different girls in one day. That was wrong.) But then he mentally high-fived himself for such a smooth line.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed a little bit at her expression before putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry for kissing you. It's just….. I've wanted to do that for awhile now, and you're hair looked really pretty and hold-able and you look even prettier and hold-able-er and, I-I'm sorry." He put his face in his hands because just like that he was back to being Stutter-Rutter who couldn't talk around pretty girls that he likes.

Nina gently moved his hands and let hers take the place on his cheek. His right hand found its way to the belt that looped around her waist. And his left pushed hair out of her face and behind his ear. She lifted herself onto her toes so that her lips were millimeters away from Fabians. They stayed that way until Fabian moved ever so slightly and his lips captured hers in several moments of pure bliss.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but filled with so much passion that it was like an over flowing cup.

He felt wrong. He felt like he was playing Mara just like Jerome had the year before. Mara deserved someone who wouldn't do this. Fabian thought that he wouldn't let himself do the wrong thing in this relationship but with his eyes closed and Nina's luscious lips moving in sync with his, and arms wrapped around her he never felt more right. Nothing, not even how 1+1=2, made more sense than kissing Nina, loving Nina, and just being with Nina.

How would he tell this to Mara? How would he tell her that, thirty minutes before he sat on a bench with a girl he thought he had never met before that he was thinking about how Mara felt in his arms or how he looked forward to staying with her, even if she was going to Yale and he was going to Oxford?

He didn't have the slightest clue.

Nina pulled away first with a puzzled look on her face. "What about Mara?" Fabian thought for a moment. "Let's go and find out." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything when Fabian grabbed her hand and guided her through the familiar territory. When they got to the doors of the school, Nina understood what he was doing.

They went through the maze of halls that Nina hardly remembered until they reached the gym where the party was being held. She smiled at the familiar faces though none smiled back. It felt like she was finally home. Fabian intertwined their fingers and walked into the dance.

It was like a shower of memories for Nina. She had gotten used to American voices and parties and to hear the British jibber-jabber that took her so long to decipher was like hearing home. Her home wasn't in America anymore.

Patricia was the first one to notice her. She was laughing and dancing with Eddie when she turned her head and noticed the familiar face. Her first reaction was to smile like she had just won something huge then she tapped Eddie and pointed in her direction. It took a few seconds for him to recognize her but once he did, his smile stretched so wide Nina could almost be sure his face would break in two. Eddie ran from his girlfriend wrap his former counterpart in a bone crushing hug. "Ugh! I missed you _so _much." Eddie said when he let her go after noticing her face was turning a bit pink. "No phone calls, no letters, nothing! If I wasn't for the whole 'My boyfriend was your natural born protector' thing I would assume you were dead." Patricia chastised. "Sorry, I was a bit busy" That wasn't a complete lie.

Eddie happened to look down at Nina and Fabian's intertwined hands and instantly made the connection. "Oh, Mara's gonna flip." He stated just as Mara had come out of the gym looking for Fabian. "Over what?" she asked as she looked between Fabian and Eddie, before glancing over at the girl standing next to Fabian. She didn't make the observation that it was Nina until she saw her face when Nina raked a hand through her curls. "Nina? Is that you?" She squinted her eyes and asked. After a moment of silence Nina nodded and let out a soft "Hey Mara."

Fabian cleared his throat, and pulled everyone out of the awkward trace. Mara stood dumbfounded by the thick tension. "Mara can I talk to you please?" Fabian forced out. Mara nodded and walked away, standing to the side and waited for Fabian to come to her side. Patricia lifted her cup to drink and was disappointed when she found that there was nothing in her cup. "I'm gonna get some punch." She informed them before going back into the gym. "Phew," Nina said, "I thought that I was going to have to ask her to leave."

Eddie looked confused as she sighed in relief. "I needed to talk you, alone." She explained. "About…"

Nina looked up at him and dropped her atomic bomb. "I'm dying, and I need you to help save me."

XoXoXo

**Like it, hate it, was kinda-sorta intrigued? I need to know these things. Review? Please? For Cookie?**

**Lots of Love- Cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dying?" Eddie asked the word barely escaping is mouth. "You look like Nina, you know, well and alive Nina. " he moved his hands in front of her, pushing them up and down her silhouette of her body, to exaggerate his point.

Nina rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten that she never told Eddie what it meant when it meant to be god-chosen counterparts. "Eddie, when a spirit is exerted from someone, it has to be put into someone else. You're no longer my Osirian, Eddie. But no one else can be, that means both the counterparts need to lose the spirit for the legacy to live on."

Eddie nodded but he still wasn't catching on. "Okay but the Osirian left me, but I'm not dying. Why are you?"

"The spirit was put into you, I was born with it. For you to pull the spirit of Amneris from me, you'd be pulling my soul from me. Do you know what happens to bodies without souls? They die because they no longer have working systems." Eddie nodded again.

"Okay. I think that I understand. How do we stop it?"

"That's the hard part. We have to get Osiris to put in back in you." He looked at her like she had four heads.

"Osiris? As in the god?" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised like that was the stupidest thing she had ever said.

"Do you know another one?" She asked sarcastically. Glancing at Eddie's face, he still looked at her like she took a overdose of the crazy pills this morning. "Look, Eddie, we've done things that could get us killed, and faced people who were dead set in killing us. This isn't saving anyone but me, so say no if you're not up to it, but Eddie, compared to the other adventures we've had, this should be easy. "

Surprisingly, he didn't even hesitate when he said okay.

XoXoXo

Mara looked at Fabian, no emotion showing on her face. Maybe he couldn't see it, (He was very oblivious to things like this.) but Mara happened to like him very much. Before this year, she hadn't thought much of him; he was always surrounded by either Nina or Joy, who both fought for his attention. Now both of those girls were out of her way, and she learned that Fabian was a really cool guy. But now, when she finally had him under her hands, right where she wanted him, he was pulled out of her grasp.

"Okay." She said calmly. Fabian eyed nervously. "Okay? That's it? You're not gonna try and kill Nina in her sleep, right?" After hearing him say that, she had to fight the urge to slap him. What was she? Some type of obsessive man-slaughter-er? "No. What? Do you want me to break down in tears and beg you stay with me? Is that the type of person you think I am?"

Fabian took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "No! I just….I really liked you; I thought you shared the same feelings."

"But you didn't like me enough, not to throw that to the wind the second you saw her?" He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "You know what? Whatever. We wouldn't have worked anyway." And with that she turned and walked on her heel back into the gym.

While walking back she couldn't help but think that she really wasn't cut out for romance. No matter what guy she dated, they chose something over her. Mick chose Australia, Jerome chose _both_ of her best friends over her and now Fabian chose Nina.

…No. Mara can't just give up on love. Maybe she was too much of pushover, maybe she needed to fight. Mara was going to Oxford. She didn't know why just yet, but she felt like Yale was no longer her dream. She was going to prove that she couldn't just be left and pushed to the side.

XoXoXo

Fabian watched Mara walked away before walking over to Eddie and Nina, who immediately silenced their conversation once his face came into view. Suspicion washed over his brain, and questions filled his mind. Fabian tried to push the thoughts away for the time being. It really wasn't the time for arguments on what they were talking about.

Fabian put his hands around her waist pulling her towards him almost possessively, but neither Eddie nor Nina seemed to notice.

"So, I'll call you?" Eddie asked. Nina nodded and Eddie left saying he was going to find Patricia.

After waiting until Eddie was gone Fabian and Nina started to walk away. "So how'd it go with Mara?" Nina asked once they got outside.

"Um, not liked I hoped. She was kinda mad." Nina laughed.

"Well that's to be expected. You are pretty awesome guy." Fabian smiled at her comment bent to kiss her temple.

"So, Nina, I wondering of you would spend summer break with me. You know, so we can get to know each other again."

Nina's smile was wiped of her face, and looked at Fabian apologetically. "Um, I was going to spend break with Eddie and Patricia." Seeing the look of disappointment flash over his features she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with Eddie anymore. "But I can cancel, if you want."

"No it's fine N-," She leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled away a small smile graced her features. "You're my boyfriend and I'm spending the next three months with you, whether you like it or not." She said defiantly.

Fabian smiled down at her, well, more at her choice of words.

_Boyfriend._

XoXoXo

"Are you serious?! You couldn't have said no?" Eddie yelled. Nina moved the phone from her ear in fear of Eddie blowing her eardrum. "First of all Eddie, quiet down, and second of all, he's my boyfriend, what was I supposed to say? 'No babe. I'm going to spend holiday with your best friend instead?"

"Not in those words, but yes. Nina this is your life in the line here. That line will get thinner each day we aren't working our asses trying to find a way to save you. Just because I'm not your protector anymore, doesn't mean I'm not your friend. If this Amber or anyone else, they would be saying the same thing. Six months are all we have Nina."

Nina knew he was right. She needed to think about the bigger picture here. What would Fabian do if she died or Amber? Or anyone of her friends?

So if she knew that Eddie right why did she still want to spend these next few months with Fabian?

"I'm sorry Eddie. I love him too much to say no. He wants to spend this time with so that's what gonna happen." Before Eddie could protest she hung up her phone and walked out of the guest room and bumped right into Fabian. His hands flew to her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Well hello there." He said laughing. Nina took their position as a chance to kiss him. With how tall he had gotten she had to stand on the very tip of her toes before he relieved her of her burden by picking her up and raveling his arms around her to keep her in place and kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nina pulled away from and noticed his happy smile. "What?" He pecked her cheek. "It's just feels really good to have in my arms again." He kissed her lips. "And to kiss you again." He added with grin playing on his lips.

Just Nina leaned up again, they could hear the door opening and Fabian's parents talking. He set her down and smiled. "Well, they're here."

XoXoXo

Eddie ran his hands through his hair and turned around to find his girlfriend standing in the doorway. "What happened to you?" Patricia asked walking up to him and putting her hands on his biceps.

"Just some… family problems. You don't need to worry about it."

"Okay but you know you can always come to me right?" Eddie smiled at Patricia and leaned to whisper "I know." before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Patricia pulled away first, cradling Eddie's face in both of her hands. "How about we go out? I'll even let you take me to a restaurant." She offered, hoping to make him feel better. He nodded and kissed her again as a thank you.

Patricia looked down at her pajamas and told him she was going to get changed, before walking away.

XoXoXo

"Hello? Is this the Yale applicant office?" Mara asked into her phone?

"Yes it is ma'am. How can I help you?" The lady on the other line said politely.

"My name is Mara Jaffrey and I got accepted a few months ago-,"

"Oh, congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you, but I'm calling to withdraw my spot."

"Are you sure? Yale is an amazing school."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I will take you off the roster for new students. I hope you have a swell night."

"Thank you, goodnight."

Mara hung up the started her car. It was official; Mara was giving up her dream school on a whim.

She hoped that something good would come out of this, or she would never listen to her heart again. Her brain gad gotten her this far, she could only hope that the one time she didn't listen to it, would get her further.

XOXOXOXXOXO

**Okay then. So I didn't get many reviews but I got faves ands follows, so I know that some people liked it. But guys pretty, pretty pretty, pretty, PRETTY please review. I wanna know the thoughts in you mind about my story so far. **

**So next chapter is gonna be about Nina meeting Fabians parent and Patricia and Eddie's date. Cause you, gotta have my fluff,. There will be drama though. The chapter after that will be three months later in September. **

**There was a lot of kissing in this wasn't there? Oh well. hope you liked it. **

**I don't own House of Anubis, because if did, there have never been Fara, ever.**

**I feel like things were kinda rushed. You tell me what think eh? -Cookie**


End file.
